


what you cannot escape

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks he’d sooner tear Kaney to shreds than let him so much as lay a finger on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you cannot escape

He fucking hates Sina. Hates how pristine and perfect it looks, hates the musk of flowers and perfume that blankets the cobblestone streets. He hates the memory of what lies beneath it all, and all the memories that haunt him as he navigates through dark alleyways and back streets. 

But most of all, Levi hates  _him_.

"Levi?"

He freezes at the sound of his name, the hackles on the back of his neck raising. It takes a moment for him to realize he’s arrived at the inn they’re staying at. Petra sits on the small flight of stairs in front of the entrance, holding a mug of tea in her hands and looking entirely too soft in civilian clothing. 

 _(“I saw you today, walking arm-in-arm with one of your subordinates. Not the most…appropriate behavior,_  Captain. _" His voice makes Levi think of meat sizzling in a pan, of grease. When he grins, his teeth shine in the darkness_.  _"But she is a pretty little thing, isn’t she?"_ )

Levi scowls. “What are you doing out here?” he snaps. “It’s late.” 

"It’s not that late." Petra sets aside the mug and rises to her feet, smoothing her skirt. She looks back at him, tilting her head to the side in askance. "What’s wrong?" 

_(“Does she call you brave, boy. Does she tell you you’re big and strong. Call you a hero. Coo sweet nothings in your ear.” Levi grits his teeth and thinks about leaving, about slamming the door as hard as he can, but he stays. Kaney’s eyes shine at him like flat copper coins, and he drops his voice to a whisper. “What would she do if she found out the truth?”)_

"Nothing." 

Petra frowns and walks towards him, closing the gap between them. She brushes his hair from his eyes before meeting his gaze, her eyes searching. “Don’t lie to me,” she tells him. “If it’s not something you want to talk about then just tell me you don’t want to talk about it.” 

"I don’t want to talk about it." 

She stares at him for a long moment. Her expression pinches with displeasure before she releases a long exhale, softening beautifully in front of him. It dawns on him that she’s worried, that she sat outside in the chill waiting for him to come back, and an overwhelming feeling of gratitude strikes him to his core.

"Petra." He looks down and reaches out for her wrist. The muscles of his throat work as he struggles to find the right words. "I—" He cuts off, making a quiet sound of frustration. 

And Petra kisses him. Not soft and sweet, like he expects, but a bruising crush of her lips against his. His fingers tighten around her wrist of their own volition as he loses himself in the violence of her mouth. 

This is Petra, he thinks. He savors the taste of spiced tea on her tongue, the way she sucks his tongue and nips at his lips. Savors the memories of adrenaline-fueled fucks after missions and all the times she made love to him with her heart cracked open. Far more brave than him. Stronger, not in spite of her softness, but because of it. 

He thinks he’d sooner tear Kaney to shreds than let him so much as lay a finger on her. 

He thinks of how Kaney could tear him down from the inside out, slit his throat and leave him the gutter to die, and how Petra could bring him to his knees with little more than a smile. 


End file.
